Farewell and So Long
by mayamayhem16
Summary: Stiles can't take it anymore. He can't take the constant reminders, the guilt, the agony he feels everyday in this town after everything that happened. That's why he made the decision to leave Beacon Hills. But what lies in his future ahead and who will he meet along the way? *Does not follow show's plot line*
1. Farewell Beacon Hills

**Hey everyone! If you've read my other stories, hopefully you'll read and enjoy this one too! If not, hello to you new reader and the same goes, I hope you enjoy!**

**Leave me some reviews letting me know if you're interested in this and would like it to continue. I have some ideas which I think are pretty good, but I'm also open to your ideas as well! **

**Not much more to say, so go ahead and read and review!**

"Scott, I just…Scott, I can't…Ugh this all sounds so pathetic…" Stiles spoke quietly to himself as he paced on the front door step of the McCall house. This had always been his second home, a place to go when he needs somewhere to hang out and relax, a place to get away from the outside world; but right now…well, now it was the single cause of the anxiety brewing in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly the door opened and Scott and Stiles nearly almost smacked faces when Stiles spun around to see who was coming out. "Oh hey man, sorry, didn't know you'd be out here," Scott apologized with the same lopsided smile that Stiles has seen for so many years now. They'd been like brothers since the day they meant when they were three, and that was exactly what was making Stiles so nervous now. "What _are _you doing here anyway?" Scott asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to think if he forgot any plans he made with his best friend.

"You're okay, right?! Is something wrong?!" Scott quickly asked after realizing they didn't have plans to hang out. He knew Stiles had been suffering a lot lately after the whole Nogistune incident, they all were in fact, but Stiles was definitely having the hardest time dealing with everything—understandably since it was him who was possessed.

Stiles quickly reassured his worried best friend. "Nah man, I'm fine. Well, I mean as fine as I can be at this point I guess," he said as an afterthought. None of them could say they were _truly _okay. Scott lost his first love. Lydia lost her best friend and the guy she'd been casually seeing. Isaac lost his new girlfriend. Kira's world was shifted upside down. Stiles' dad was constantly worried about him, never wanting to leave him alone for more than a half hour at a time. The physical toll these past few years took on them was almost nonexistent—after Stiles was hospitalized to get back to better health at least—but the emotional toll was excruciating and never-ending. They'd been through so much since being thrust into the supernatural world, but this past incident with the Nogistune seemed to push them even farther into the darkness and for Stiles, it was swallowing him alive.

Scott's face instantly brightened again when Stiles said he was okay. But then the confusion sunk in again when he realized he still didn't know why Stiles was even here. They had parted ways after school that day, and Scott was actually just leaving to go see Kira. Even though Scott and Kira had grown apart slightly as Scott dealt with his first love's death, eventually they began hanging out again. "So not to be rude, but why are you here then?" Scott repeated his question from earlier.

Stiles bounced on his feet slightly as he rubbed his sweaty palms together, staring at the concrete front step, desperately trying to think of what to say. He knew what he had to tell his best friend, he just couldn't seem to find the right words—if there were any right words—or even his voice at this point. "I, uh, I actually have to tell you something. It's pretty important actually…" Stiles muttered out, still clueless as to how to deliver the news to Scott. Stiles looked up at his friend's face, which was filled with concern by this point, and he knew he couldn't keep dragging it out. He would have to come clean now or never, and unfortunately never wasn't an option. "I'm leaving, Scott," Stiles simply stated, voice unwavering, though inside his emotions were like a volcano on the very brink of eruption.

Scott's face faltered, not being able to tell if his best friend was serious or not. He couldn't think of why Stiles would be joking about this, but at the same time, it was Stiles, so you could never really be sure. "What do you mean?" he finally asked, not knowing what else to say because he still couldn't even comprehend what Stiles had said in the first place.

"I'm, uh, my dad and I are leaving. We're moving. Tonight," Stiles answered, staring at his dirty old shoes because he couldn't bear to look Scott in the eyes. Even without werewolf hearing, Stiles could hear Scott's breathing start to pick up and become slightly erratic as the realization of what he said set in.

"What?! Why?! Stiles, you can live with us! You don't have to leave!" Scott pleaded with him, thinking it wasn't Stiles' choice to leave. As Scott kept rambling about talking to Mr. Stilinski about leaving Stiles here, Stiles took a deep breath and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Instantly, Scott stopped talking and looked right at Stiles, which nearly cracked Stiles' resolve as he saw the panicky look in Scott's brown eyes. He knew what he had to do though. He had to stick this out.

"Scott, it's my choice…I _want _to leave…I was actually the one who asked my dad…" Stiles admitted to his friend, immediately seeing the heartbreak and confusion cloud the later's face.

"But…why?" Scott simply asked, not knowing how else to phrase the question or anything to add to it. If he was going to convince Stiles to stay, then he had to know why he wanted to leave in the first place.

Stiles looked at his friend—the tears brimming in his eyes, the distressed look on his face, the slight shake of his hands as the panic set in. Stiles _hated _to see him like this, especially when he knew that he was the exact cause for it, but it had to be done. At first he considered just leaving, taking off without telling any of his friends, but in his heart, he knew he couldn't do that. It wasn't who he was. "I can't take it here anymore, Scott. I can't take walking the halls of school five days a week, seeing Allison and Aiden's memorials on their lockers. I can't take seeing Lydia's swollen eyes from crying herself to sleep the night before. I can't take witnessing Isaac becoming the same withdrawn loner again that he was before he became a werewolf. I can't take you, my best friend since I was _three _years old, suffer from depression and panic attacks after losing someone so important to him, knowing full well that _I _was the cause of it," Stiles admitted, not even noticing that tears began to stream down his pale cheeks as he talked. The worst part was, that was just the sheer beginning of the reasons he was leaving. He could've went on for hours to go through the list of all the reasons he _had _to get away from this town. The bad memories now outweighed the good and _that _was simple, single reason why he was leaving.

"Stiles…_please_…don't go…" Scott quietly pleaded, his own tears freely falling now. He hadn't even realized how badly his friend was dealing with all of this. He was too wrapped up in his own depression, too busy dealing with his own problems. But he couldn't lose his best friend now, not after everything they've been through together. He knew he couldn't have made it through these past couple years without Stiles, and he couldn't even imagine having to make it through the next however many years without him. "Please dude, I'm begging you, don't go…" Scott cried to his best friend.

It truly broke Stiles heart to hear his friend completely tearing apart from the inside, all because of him, _yet again_. "I'm sorry, Scott…I just…I have to go…" Stiles quietly responded, not knowing what else to say. He'd made up his mind and wasn't going to let himself or his guilt change his decision. It was for the best. For everyone. He would get to start fresh, get out of this cursed town, and his friends wouldn't have to see the reason for the pain they felt every morning, afternoon, and night. This move was going to create the space needed for everyone to heal. "I'm sorry…" Stiles said once again before he hugged his best friend tightly, though Scott's body pretty much remained limp from shock and anguish.

After a few seconds, Stiles let go of his best friend and began walking to his baby blue Jeep forcing himself to keep walking and not look back because if he did, he didn't know if he'd be able to leave.

Once he was steadily driving down the street, on the way to his next destination, Stiles finally let himself release the deep breath that he'd been holding in. He knew the hardest part was over. Now he just had to finish the job by dropping off the letters he wrote to the others. He knew he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to all of them, for reasons of time and emotional trauma, so he took the time over the past week to write them each a letter, explaining his reasoning and apologizing once again for all the pain he caused them. Maybe it wasn't fair to say goodbye in a letter, but it was all he could manage at this point.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, you almost ready?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son as he stood in the doorway to Stiles' room, or former room now. He couldn't help but look around at the empty navy blue walls which had been covered in posters just a few hours ago. It was a sad sight as the realization hit him that they were actually moving out of the first and only house that he and his wife had bought together, but he knew this move was for the best. He couldn't bear to see Stiles suffer from living in this town any longer. Every night Stiles would still wake up from nightmares, some nights worse than others, but every night nonetheless. A fresh start would be just what he needed, what both of them needed. Even though the Sheriff didn't show it much since he felt he needed to be strong for Stiles, this whole supernatural world had really got the better of him. He hated the eerie chills that would run up his spine when he was on a strange call at work, or the way that every time his phone rang, he would have a moment of panic shoot through him, praying that it wouldn't be another call that his son was missing. Yeah, you could say that he _definitely_ needed a new start in a safe place free of all supernatural entities—or at least to their knowledge—with his son.

"Yeah Dad, I'm just saying my last goodbye, I guess," Stiles replied to his father. It was definitely bittersweet. He wouldn't miss this town given all the horrible memories it held, but he would miss this house and the memories it held within it—memories of growing up, like the marks on his door frame that his mother made for every few inches he would grow; or the dent in his wall from the time Scott and him were tossing a lacrosse ball back and forth when Stiles saw a certain strawberry blonde ride by on her bicycle and was so distracted that he didn't realize Scott tossing the ball back to him. But he had to remember why he was doing this. He was doing this to better his life and all of those close to him. He would make new fond memories and so would they, that's just what he had to keep telling himself as he picked up the last bag off the floor and closed the door behind him as he left his room on Chestnut Street for the final time.

"All ready to go," Stiles declared to his dad who was already sitting in the driver's seat of his SUV when Stiles hopped into the passenger's seat. Stiles' had decided to sell his Jeep as the final purge to begin a fresh new start, and they agreed to go used car shopping when they arrived in the new town, so for now, Stiles and his dad were driving to that town together.

"Alright then, any more stops to make?" his dad asked him while backing out of the driveway, even though Stiles had already told him he'd taken care of everything he needed to. Stiles shook his head "no" as an answer but kept silent. They were on the road to their new life, literally and figuratively. In a few hours, they would be in their new town of Aldepine, California and on the road to a new life. Goodbye and farewell, Beacon Hills.


	2. Home of the Wolves

**Hey everyone! Thanks for giving this new story a shot! My OC (Gwen) gets introduced in this chapter and the picture I'm using for this story is how I was envisioning her! I'll post the outfits that I picture her wearing in each chapter also, just like I did for one of my other stories if any of you are interested in that!**

**Gwen's outfit (remove *): www.*polyvore.*com/used/set?id=124704139**

"Hey, you sure you're ready to start school today?" Stiles' dad asked him from the doorway of his new room. It was early Monday morning and Stiles was already up and getting ready so he could be early to get his schedule and find his way around the new school. His dad insisted that he didn't have to start so early after moving here, since they moved on Friday and it was only the following Monday, but Stiles contended that he wanted to get the fresh start underway as soon as possible. Besides, there was no reason for him to stay home and sit around all day.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm still going," Stiles replied casually while tying the laces of his old converse. That's the one thing Stiles _couldn't _imagine changing: his style. It was comfortable and fit him well, so the old style followed him to the new town.

"You nervous?" his dad asked, sounding nervous enough _for _Stiles. Trust is, he was worried about his son today. He knew how fragile Stiles has been lately with the panic attacks and he was worried that changing his entire life around would throw him right smack dab in the center of panic attack city.

Stiles pondered the question for a few seconds. Of course he was a little nervous, anyone would be for their first day at a new school right in the middle of the school year. But he was also relieved to be here. It was definitely strange still, and still had a long way ahead before it would actually feel like home, but that was to be expected. "Honestly, a little. But I'll be okay," Stiles said, hoping that his words would remain true. He knew how to lay low from the years at Beacon Hills when Scott and him were practically invisible, but he didn't exactly want that here. He wanted a normal life. A normal life where he could hang out with a group of friends on the weekends laughing and being careless without worrying about anything or anyone trying to kill them.

"Well if you still having a hard time today just remember you've been through worse," his dad reassured him. Stiles nodded, knowing that was an incredible understatement, but it definitely still put things in perspective. After everything he's been through, a first day at a new school is at the very bottom of his problems—or his former problems anyway.

"Yeah, listen I'm gonna head out. I wanna get my bearings there before it fills up with everyone," Stiles announced to his dad, who nodded in return. Over the weekend, they went to the local car dealership and bought Stiles a new—well used but new for him—car. Of course it was another Jeep, Stiles couldn't separate from his favorite type of car, but instead of powder blue it was a lime green color. It was an upbeat and bright color, just like he needed his life to be.

"Alright, son. I'll have my phone with me all day in case you need anything," Stiles' dad told him as reassurance that he always had someone to catch him if he falls. Stiles definitely appreciated it. No matter how many times he told his father and himself that he'd be okay, he knew shit could hit the fan at any minute, so the reassurance from his father was more than welcome.

After a hug goodbye, Stiles jogged down the stairs and out to his Jeep, throwing his backpack filled with new notebooks and folders into the passenger side, before backing out of the driveway and following the instructions his GPS read him to get to his new school.

* * *

"Aldepine High School: Home of the Wolves" the mural on the front of the brick building school read. Stiles couldn't help but let a small smile grow on his face at the irony of that. If only they knew where the real home was, he thought to himself, before hopping out of the Jeep and walking up to the school.

It was definitely nicer inside than Beacon Hills had been. Where the lockers at Beacon Hills were rusted and falling apart, this school had lockers so new that they still had the shine on them. The floor was squeaky clean, which Stiles could tell considering how his dirty shoes literally kept squeaking on it. Even the classrooms looked like they had all the newest technology in them. He couldn't help but think this was just a metaphor God, or whoever was actually up there, was sending him to signify a fresh, new school for his fresh, new start.

"Hi, I'm uh picking up my schedule. Last name is Stilinski," Stiles said as he approached the woman behind the counter in the office of the school. The woman smiled up at him before looking through a folder that was sitting out on her desk.

"Ah, yes, Stilinski. May I ask how you pronounce your first name?" she asked. Stiles rubbed the back of his head at the ever famous question he always received when he went to a new place that had his full name.

"I just go by Stiles actually," he politely responded. The woman looked at the name on his chart for a quick second again before shaking her head and smiling at him again.

"Alright, well, Stiles, here is your schedule," she said, handing him a piece of paper with a chart printed on it. "And this is your locker number and combination," she added, handing him a tiny slip of paper with a few numbers printed on it. "Have a good first day," she kindly told him.

After thanking her and leaving the office, Stiles followed the numbers on the lockers to find him. 231. 233. Ah, 235. He carefully turned the knob as he plugged in the combination printed for him and it opened right away, definitely a nice change from having to kick the locker open like you had to at Beacon Hills. He put a couple of the notebooks and binders his dad had bought him into the locker to lessen the weight of his backpack. He doubted he'd even need all of these materials, but his dad had anxiously suggested they'd get them anyway so he'd be prepared.

After finishing up at his locker, Stiles began walking around trying to find his first classroom which would be for his Trigonometry class. He always hated math so of course his luck would have it that it was his first class of the day. He couldn't help but also remember that he wouldn't even have Lydia here to help him with his homework anymore, but as soon as the saddening thought came, he quickly tried to push it from his mind.

The school was starting to fill up with students as they walked in groups to their lockers, probably talking about some meaningless high school drama. Stiles couldn't even imagine what that would be like anymore. When he and his friends talked, it was usually always about the latest supernatural drama, so hopefully it wouldn't be hard to adjust.

He could see the other kids curiously looking at him as they passed by him. It was a relatively small school, definitely smaller than Beacon Hills, so he just assumed that people could automatically pick the new kid out even among the mass of other students. He did his best to ignore the stares and quickly found his first period class because thankfully, this school was pretty straightforward in its layout.

After introducing himself to the teacher and taking the empty seat that she told him to, he sat back and watched as the classroom filled up. Most of the kids gave him a questioning look when they didn't recognize him, but again, he ignored it as he took out his notebook and pen and waited for class to start.

* * *

Surprisingly, his first four classes went by pretty smoothly. Apparently, Beacon Hills was a little bit ahead in their academics—who would've thought—so he was actually already a little bit ahead in his studies. Unsurprisingly, he hadn't made a single friend yet. He was shy and painfully out of touch with how to make new friends since the only friend he'd actually personally approached had been Scott in third grade, and Allison and Lydia just kind of eventually fell into place with them, more because of Scott dating Allison than anything he had actually done.

As he approached the cafeteria for lunch, he anxiously looked around, not having a clue as to where to sit. A few kids looked up from their tables but none took any initiative to talk to him. When he decided it was pretty much hopeless to find people to sit with on such short notice, he turned and decided to eat in the hallway, just like the loser kid from the movies.

Just as he turned around though, he ran into something, causing him to trip backwards and hit into a table. "Sorry," he quietly said to girls sitting at the table whose mouths were hanging open out of surprise.

"Walk much, loser?" the guy he had apparently bumped into taunted him as he fist bumped his equally jocky friends. He instantly reminded Stiles of Jackson from Beacon Hills and he shook his head at the thought of having to deal with another Jackson.

"Whatever," he said, trying to push past the guy and his friends but one of them quickly reached their arm out, blocking his open path. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at these morons trying to prove their masculinity to satisfy their egos.

"Where do you think you're going little guy? We weren't done talking," the leader of the group said with a smirk on his face as he stepped up closer to Stiles. By this point, Stiles was clenching his jaw so hard he was surprised it didn't cause a fracture, but he just _really _hated people stepping into his personal space. After everything he'd been through, stepping into his personal space was like a threat to him and he definitely wouldn't take that from these idiots.

"Oh come on, Kyle, why don't you and your little buddies just go back to the weight room and snort some more steroids and leave the poor kid alone?" Stiles heard a girl say from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl behind the voice walking up behind him and sending him a small smile and a wink. She was average height with long honey blonde hair and relatively tan skin. She was definitely different than the majority of girls from Beacon Hills had been, Stiles noticed right away. Her style was unique and it seemed to fit her very well, judging from how unique she already seemed to be considering there was a cafeteria full of people watching the altercation between Stiles and this Kyle guy and she was the only one who actually stood up and said something.

"Seriously, Gwen? You're standing up for this kid?" the jock said, looking Stiles head to toe with a disgusted look on his face. "I thought even you had better taste than that," he added and smirked at her.

She was now standing directly next to Stiles and now smiling at the guy apparently named Kyle. "God knows I've done worse," she said, raising her eyebrows at him before wrapping her arm through Stiles and pulling him away with her. Stiles was still too shocked by her forwardness to react, so he just let her drag him away as he tried not to stumble over his own feet. "Sorry about that," she finally said when they were a few feet away from where the scene just happened. She dropped her arm from his and stopped walking to look at him. "Kyle's an idiot with an over-inflated ego," she explained while rolling her eyes. "I'm Gwen, by the way," she smiled at him and extended her hand to him.

"Stiles," he said, shaking her hand. He wanted to say more, but she was so outgoing that it was sending him right back into the quiet zone, which is highly unlike him. Maybe he'd just have to lay off the Adderall to keep up with her.

"Hm, Stiles, strange name," she commented and he felt the smile drop from his face. "I like it," she said, shooting him a wink which caused him to smile with relief. "So, _Stiles_," she said, emphasizing his name. "Care to sit with us?" she asked, gesturing to a table that was filled with people who were laughing while a couple of them were looking over at him and Gwen.

Stiles nodded his head and agreed, considering she was the only person other than the asshole who had talked to her all day so far. Gwen smiled and started walking towards the table she pointed out, grabbing his arm to drag him with her. There was no doubt that she was forward, but Stiles realized that he didn't mind it one bit. It would be nice to have a friend that didn't hold back.

"Hey guys, this is Stiles! Stiles, this is Adam, Jenny, Callie, Sean, and Mattie," Gwen informed him as she went around the table and introduced him to everyone.

"Always picking up the lost puppies, aren't you Gwen?" the guy who introduced as Mattie said. Stiles felt uncomfortable at first, thinking the guy was making fun of him, but when the guy laughed and held out his hand for Stiles to shake, he realized it was just sarcasm. Maybe he'd actually get along really well with Mattie considering Stiles was no stranger to sarcasm either.

"So where you from, man?" Sean curiously asked him. Stiles didn't really want to talk about anything related to Beacon Hills, but he knew the questions would arise eventually.

"Beacon Hills. It's about two hours from here," Stiles replied, taking the empty seat next to Sean while Gwen took the seat across from him.

"Awe man! Isn't that the town with all the murders?!" Adam exclaimed with a semi-excited tone, probably for meeting someone who actually survived living there.

"Oh yeah, I totally heard about that on the news," Callie interjected. "Did they ever catch who was killing all of those poor innocent people?" she asked with a worried tone. Stiles thought back on the sacrifices that happened a few months ago. It was actually the only incidents that were semi-easy to explain to the police and the public since it was an actual human committing the murders. The other ones that were labelled as animal attacks were a little harder since they couldn't tell them the killer was half human and half wolf.

"Yeah, yeah they did. It was actually one of the English teachers from the high school," Stiles briefly explained, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

Stiles noticed that Adam actually kind of looked excited about the information, and that definitely made his blood boil with anger. Nine people were murdered and his dad and his friend's parents were almost murdered and this kid was getting his excitement out of it. Obviously the kid couldn't know this information, but it still bothered him nonetheless.

"So we're in the presence of a Beacon Hills survivor, lucky for us," Gwen smirked at him. "So other than avoiding a killer, got any other talents, Stiles?" she questioned. He was glad that she was changing the subject because even though he was trying to avoid it, he was growing increasingly agitated as they were talking about the murders.

"Uh, I played lacrosse at my old school, but I wasn't that great," he said, not intentionally admitting the last part, but it kind of just slipped out with the rest.

"Hm, I don't think lacrosse is a big sport here. Football is the most eventful, but the season already ended. But hey, if you decide to join the lacrosse team, I'll definitely start going to all the games," she joyfully informed me. He felt the corners of his lips pull up at her enthusiasm and welcoming spirit. His day would still probably completely suck if she hadn't approached him.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Stiles sighed as he realized he'd have to leave the first people who were actually nice to him. Only three more classes left though, so hopefully the rest of his day would go by as quickly as the first half did though. He waved goodbye to everyone at the table and left to go to his next class: Spanish. Muy Bueno.

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, Stiles packed up his notebooks and headed out of the school. The day had pretty much exhausted him mentally from all the anxiousness that had been brewing inside of him, so he couldn't wait to get home and finally be able to chill out and relax.

Just as he was putting the key into the lock on his Jeep, he heard a car horn sound to his right and turned around. Pulled up behind his Jeep was a white convertible Mustang with orange pin stripes going down the front center.

"If I said 'Get in loser, we're going shopping,' would you understand it?" Gwen called out to him from the driver's seat. None of her other friends were in the car, but he could see Jenny in a red Volkswagen Beetle behind her.

Stiles smiled and walked up to the passenger's side of her car and leaned his hands on the rolled down window since the top was down too. "Mean Girls, 2004," he answered. It wasn't that Stiles was a Mean Girls fan or anything, he was actually just a movie fanatic in general.

Gwen smiled at him and took off her heart-shaped aviator sunglasses. "So you gonna get in or what?" she asked, patting the seat next to her. Stiles gave a look back at his Jeep before pointing to it with his keys.

"I actually have my own ride so I could just follow you?" he suggested but she immediately began shaking her head.

"We'll come back later for it. Just get in," she said, not leaving any room for argument from Stiles. He gave a small smile before opening the car door and sitting down. So much for relaxing at home. "Buckle up," she said with a smirk before flooring it out of the parking lot as Stiles realized she wasn't kidding and quickly reached for the seat-belt so he wouldn't be flung right out of the car. Man, this girl may just be even more dangerous than Beacon Hills.

**Sorry if the chapters are a tad on the boring side, I'm just trying to set up the story and characters and all that! **

**Let me know what you think in a review! (:**


End file.
